Name-calling
by IdolizedFan
Summary: Romeo and Wendy are doing some name-calling. Or so it seems. Short and funny one-shot!


Name-calling

Romeo and Wendy are doing some name-calling.  
Or so it seems. Short and funny one-shot!

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

- O – O – O – O – O –

Currently, Wendy Marvell's cheeks had a hue of bright red.  
Lately, they were usually like that, probably because of her mood swings.  
_Especially _if the situation included Romeo Conbolt.

There were a lot of excited words shared in the guild.  
"Seriously?"  
"They haven't come to a decision yet."  
"Is that true?"  
"I know, it's been hours."  
"EH?!"  
"Can't somebody help?"  
"It will be better if they figure it out themselves."  
"Geez. Just for that?"  
"They'll think of something good like men!"  
"I'm very interested here."  
There was a chorus of grunts at that statement.

Romeo tugged the sleeve of his idol and brother.  
"Natsu-nii can you help us?"  
The fire mage turned to him with a grin as he patted his head. "Do your best!"  
"Ho – how is that going to help me? U- us?"  
It was obvious Romeo was immensely worried.

Meanwhile, Wendy would have been hearing the others if she hadn't been having an inner turmoil.

"Natsu!" Romeo yelled.  
Natsu looked up. "Hmm?"  
"Eh... Not you," said the fire mage lamely.  
"Ah…" Natsu muttered absently.  
He smiled as the younger guildmate approached the female dragon slayer.

"_Wen-wen_!" Romeo uttered.  
"_Con_!" Wendy emphasized.  
"What? Where did that come from?"  
"Conbolt," Wendy said slowly.  
Romeo frowned. "No."  
"Romee!"  
Romeo shook his head. "No."  
"Roo!"  
Romeo stuck out his tongue. "No."  
"Neenee!"  
Romeo seemed to be thinking for a while. "No."  
"Italy!"  
Romeo raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"Rome is like Romeo. Italy is in Rome, right?"  
Romeo stared blankly at Wendy. "What? No."  
"Meemee!"  
Romeo sighed. "No."  
"Ronron!"  
"No."

All the while, Romeo's voice turned to a sing-song manner with all his repeated objections.

It was Wendy's turn to shake her head.  
"Romeo! You're the one who doesn't have a bright mind."  
But inside, she wanted to name him "properly."

Suddenly, Romeo's eyes widened, so much that they looked ready to pop out of his face. "AH!"  
Wendy's face turned from uncertain to doubtful, if that was different. "What is it no-"

She didn't get to say more for Romeo took her hand and brought her to a distant table.  
They seated together and Romeo urged Wendy to come closer.

By now, the tension in the guild was almost to the maximum.  
All ears were attentive, but the two were oblivious to it all.

"Wait, what's your idea, first?" Romeo whispered.  
Wendy pouted. "I admit! I am not great at this! You know, I saw a stray dog in the past. I wanted to call him Doug!"  
"Eh?" Romeo asked in disbelief and a little embarrassment.  
"Uhuh." Wendy puffed her cheeks.

"Eh, bu- Just a suggestion," Romeo began.  
Wendy wouldn't hide her interest. "I hear you."  
"It may sound lame." Romeo rubbed his hands nervously.  
"It's okay, I guess." Wendy gave a reassuring smile.

Romeo melted inside. What was it with her smile?  
They were just doing some name-callings then this…  
Because of that, he gained the courage to continue.  
"How about Rowen?'

A silence came to them as Wendy seemed to maintain a straight face.  
Romeo had already looked down in shame. "I- I am not good at this, too."  
"Ro-wen," pronounced Wendy. "It's Ro from Romeo and Wen from Wendy, right?"  
"Ye- yeah."  
"I… It's wonderful," Wendy remarked softly.

Romeo smiled awkwardly. "Eh?"  
Wendy nodded, slowly becoming sure. "I think it will fit our son."  
"Finally." He leaned closer to Wendy and kissed her forehead. "I hope I'll get to see him soon."

And on the audience, the members hid their smiles as they watched the exchange of words _and _feelings.

"They still act like kids, eh, Natsu?" Lucy asked the person beside her.  
She turned around when there was no reply.  
Natsu wasn't there.

Natsu was already beside the younger fire mage.  
"WHA- WHAT WAS THAT, ROMEO?!"  
Romeo looked up with a grin. "Natsu-nii! We have found a name!"  
"T- THAT… KI- THAT _LIP TOUCH_?!"

Wendy blushed fiercely. "Nevermind that."  
Romeo chuckled. "I love it when you blush, Wen." He flashed a grin. "I wish Rowen will get that."

- O – O – O – O – O -

Hey, hey, hey.  
Another fanfic for one of my favorite pairings!  
(Check out the poll in my profile)

A random idea!  
But hopefully, it was fun!  
Thanks for reading!

Leave a review! =)))


End file.
